Topanga Thinks About the Future
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by atubak. First time effort from a student in the Bridges summer program.


**Boy Meets World:**

**Topanga Thinks About The Future**

The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Rider Strong or belonging to Touch Stone Home Entertainment. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of author.

This story begins in an old but clean dorm room at Pennbrook University, shared by a college couple.

Cory Mathews and Topanga (Lawrence) Mathews are married and everything is picture perfect. NOT! Let's look in on the young married couple and see what's new in the dorm.

"Cory why are you acting like this?'' Topanga cries.

"Acting, I'm acting? How am I acting Topanga, please tell me?" Cory asks

"Cory", Topanga says calmly, "You're acting crazy."

"Crazy, you think this is crazy? You obviously don't know me that well because you haven't seen anything yet!" Cory exclaims.

"Cory", Topanga says as her patience thins, I can't talk to you when you're like this."

Then Topanga leaves the room very distraught. Now don't go and get the wrong impression from what you've read. Cory and Topanga love each other very much; they just don't always show it as much as they could. Hey, no couple is perfect, especially at nineteen, such a young age. They've only been married for about five months.

You want to know how Cory and Topanga came to be together. Well, that story isn't very difficult. Cory and Topanga have known each other since they were in pull ups (diapers actually). They have been dating on and off since they were about, oh four years old, give or take a few years. Weird huh? Anyway, now that you know how they knew each other, back to the show. Cory is talking to his life-long best friend, Shawn Hunter.

"Shawn", Cory rambles, "She's driving me nuts with her whiny voice and rusty blond hair! I just can't take it."

"Cory", Shawn says, "You would think that you would be used to this by now, I mean you're married for goodness sake! You have known her your whole entire life; deal with it because you're stuck now." "I told you things would change, that things would be difficult, but you went and tied the not anyway. Whatever you and Topanga are going through is your problem not mine," Shawn says humorously.

"I'm serious Shawn help me out here." Cory says pleadingly.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to beg. What are you and Topanga fighting about anyway?" Shawn asks.

"She says that when we have kids, she is still going to work, as in have a regular job. Can you believe her, because I can't?" Cory says.

"I do not understand the problem here."

"Shawn I do not want my wife, the mother of my children, to work and take care of the kids."

"Even if she really wants to do it, even though she gave up going to Yale to be with you so you could have kids. If Topanga wants to work I don't see how or why you would try to stop her." Shawn says kindly.

"My mom didn't work and I don't think she should either." Cory explains.

"Well you aren't going to figure this out if you're here talking to me, go find Topanga and talk to her."

As Cory leaves to find his wife, he realizes that Shawn and Topanga might be right, unfortunately. He might as well give up now that his conscious isn't behind him anymore, why keep trying? He's finds Topanga in the co-ed restroom. It's now or never, he goes in unarmed, but ready. When Topanga sees Cory she goes into a shower with only a towel to cover her body. This is going to be an awkward conversation.

"Topanga we need to talk, you can't hide forever," Cory pleads.

"I can try without you around." Topanga retaliates.

"You should be able to work and take care of the kids, I know that now."

"It took you long enough!"

"I know and I really am sorry. I realize that you aren't my mother and because she didn't work doesn't mean you can't," Cory says apologetically.

"Thank you, that's all I've been trying to get you to understand."

"I love you and you can do anything you want as long as we're together." Cory says.

"I love you too, but we can't keep fighting over silly things like this, especially if we want to have children." Topanga replies.

"I know, but we're okay now right?" Cory questioned.

"Right, we are okay and we'll stay that way."


End file.
